One More Chance
by DigiConjurer
Summary: Life is an interesting thing. No matter how many time you fail along the way, there's always one more chance to prove them all wrong.
1. Take Two

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Hunters v2

Chapter 1

Take 2

As long as I draw breath, I will see that she does, too. No matter how she suffers, I'll not allow her to die. She is both my crime and my redemption. My ego. My joy. I dedicate my life entirely to her, and know no greater pleasure.-Doctor Victor, Bravely Default

_He awoke from his bed and stood on the blue carpet. It was a nice place, with your typical bare white walls and the previously mentioned dirty blue carpet. Our main protagonist immediately switched out of his pajamas and into a white t-shirt, brown khakis along with a pair of brown plastic sandals. He then pulled a black comb through his messy short brown hair, complemented by two bright blue eyes and a bright left his room, making his way down the stairs and into a second hallway. This hallway looked about the same as his room, just with hardwood floors instead of the dirty blue carpet. He slowly walked down the hallway, humming a tune to himself. Today was just another day, another chance for answers. The hallway opened up, revealing your average kitchen-living room combo. Unlike his room and his hallway, a white tile floor and oak paneling welcomed him. That and the the sizzling of some sort of fried goodness on a metal skillet._

_"Good Morning, Ace." A voice greeted as Ace's gaze focused on the skillet. Standing beside it, was some teenage girl. The girl was dressed in a short cyan dress and silver high heels. She strummed her pale fingers across her platinum blonde hair, possibly to pass the time. Her yellow eyes and pink lips were more focused on the skillet and it's sliced pork than Ace._

_"Good morning to you too, Clara." Ace answered as he walked over to the table and sat down. Not much sat there, just a light blue tablecloth and a white plate stacked with partially eaten pancakes."Is that all the pancakes?"_

_"Yep." Her gaze focused on his, as Ace stepped towards her."You should've gotten up earlier and helped."_

_"But you could have waited. I had a long day yesterday, and some pancakes would help that." Ace's hand went towards the skillet, knocking it off the burner,_

_"Not my style." She placed the skillet back on the burner and looked her friend in the eye."Don't you ever try that again."_

_The two looked one another in the eye and took a deep breath._

_"Fine." Ace whispered as he headed into the living room, grabbing two katanas out of a large chinese-style vase beside a brown couch. "Ready to go?"_

_"Where?" Clara teleported over to him, pulling two kopis out of the same vase. Unlike her partner's katanas, the kopis were just a curved piece of metal with some leather wrapped around the thinner end for a hilt. Outside, loud rumbling began to breach the room."Or not."_

_As she said that, a large cylinder-like vehicle crashed through the second floor of their home and continued on their merry way._

_"Let's go!" Ace shouted and fitted his weapons to his belt. Clara did the same and the two headed into the somehow still intact garage. Unlike the rest of the home, bare walls and a grey concrete floor awaited them._

_"Ready to do this?" Clara inquired as Ace nodded. They immediately walked over to Ace's vehicle, getting on and headed off. Somehow, the duo managed to_

"Those were the times, weren't they?" A girl remarked, snapping Ace back into reality.

"I know, Nina." Ace responded as the two stood against the wall. Unlike Ace, Nina was dressed in a purple spaghetti strap boob tube and a matching skirt. Hanging off of the skirt, was a set of slightly bulky butterfly swords with a cyan crystal blade and a rough metal hilt. This was somehow complimented by her purple high heels and jet black hair that covered her right eye but tied into a ponytail in the back. Her eyes shined purplish blue as a neutral look formed on her face."Back when things were a whole lot simpler."

"And yet, things can't always stay that way" Nina answered as Ace looked down at the ground.

_They had just reached the digital world. For them, it was a nice change of scenery from the silent and abandoned urban jungle they called home. Their guide immediately ran off, complaining that he had somewhere that he needed to go. So, there they were, waiting for him to return._

_"Seriously, where did he go?" A boy shouted as the hunters only stood there and continued to wait. He was bulky guy, dressed in an orange sleeveless muscle shirt and matching shorts. "Cid, do you got any ideas?"_

_His lizard samurai partner stared back at him._

_"That's a good question." Cid remarked and sat himself down._

_"Are you ever going to do something useful?" Varia inquired as Cid shook his head._

_"Nope." Varia walked away and headed away from the rest of the group._

_"Varia, what's wrong?" Ace accused and walked over to his partner. A loud click sounded off and black metal spikes erupted out of the ground and into our "lucky" victims. A few seconds later, a weird jester made of mist approached the two._

_"My, my, my." The figure thought as she touched the two."Consider yourself lucky this time."_

"But Clara and I did it." Ace countered as they left the current room and entered a hallway. It was your typical hallway, with cream colored walls and a monotone grey carpet. "Wait a minute. Something has been changed!"

"The normal response for that is unpredictable." Nina answered as she watched her "friend"."But, anything could happen out of that."

_It was nice and sunny that day, which was pretty commonplace in the land of the dead, or Heck. It's current occupants were laying on those folding beach chairs at the edge of some weird dark blue liquid, possibly attempting to relax. While that activity wasn't that hard, it still wasn't the same without their two friends there._

_"So, what's the plan for today?" A boy asked as Nina looked at him. His appearance was similar to Ace's, _

_"Let's see, volleyball, ping-pong, then finally convincing Valia she is a squash." Nina answered as a portal opened up. A few seconds later, out popped the unlucky duo, looking a little bit battered."What happened this time?"_

_"We got blamed." Ace explained as Kalin got off his chair and pulled out a first aid kit. Varia then grabbed the object out of his hands, proceeding to bandage up the wounds of herself and Ace."But, today we're busting out."_

_His fellow teammates reacted with an "are-you-crazy?" look, causing the "gogglehead" to laugh. He was used to it at that point._

_"I agree with Ace on this one." A voice announced, causing the harem to turn around and the traitorous cowgirl to walk up. "It's time."_

_"Go away, Aurora." Celestia announced and pulled her deck of cards out of her dark blue trenchcoat, forming a cavalry saber out of them. While the cream colored catgirl usually strayed away conflict, something seemed different at that moment."We don't welcome traitors."_

_"Is that so?" Aurora answered, pulling her pistols out. While both weapons looked recently used, they still had their shiny appearance."I still have business up there."_

_"As in what?" A girl accused and walked towards Aurora. The girl was dressed in a forest green sundress with brown leather sandals. Her hair was a pale grey, flowing all the way down to her waist. Two red orbs stared all around her, complimented by her large and happy smile. "All you did was be an asshole towards us and lead to our deaths."_

_"Sure…" Aurora pointed her guns in the direction of the girl. The girl responded with pulled out an ordinary combat knife. "But you guys would never understand."_

_"Stop." Ace announced, pulling his katanas out. The metal blade upon the weapons shined in the mild noon sun along with detracting from the blue leather wrapped metal hilts that were falling apart a little bit."It's decided then."_

_"So, what's the big plan then?" Mark accused as they walked away from the beach chairs. As he said that, Ace pulled out some orange and blue court jester hat._

_"Where did you get that?" Kai questioned and the holder of the hat laughed._

_"From a friend." Ace held his free hand out, allowing his friends to grab on._

_"You're about to see." Varia whispered something under her breath, causing a familiar cyan mist to engulf them._

"But things worked out." Ace responded as they both laughed as the hallway opened up, revealing the other hunters. The room was quite large with its three bright yellow walls and birch floors. The northern wall had been replaced with a large glass for some reason. They were all sitting there, possibly waiting for something. "Have they all arrived yet?"

"Almost." Clara answered and threw Ace a small pocket telescope. Ace stretched the device out and looked through. Outside, three groups stood out on some large concrete pavillion. The first, had managed to huddle themselves in a small alley, which was pretty impressive since the alleyway wasn't decided to hold that many people. The second, were on the outskirts and were possibly wearing oversized animal costumes. The third, appeared to be a small group of people chasing after somebody.

"Give them time." Kai added as they pressed themselves up against the glass. "They'll be here soon enough. After all, there's still time..."

* * *

Notes:

Soon it will all come together...


	2. Pieces of the puzzle

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 2

Pieces of the puzzle

Clara took a deep breath and gazed all around her. So far, there were no signs of the crazies that had made it their sole mission to ruin their life. And yet, a weird feeling came over her. Had it really been that long? No, it was her mind possibly playing some mind trick on her. That, or it was the thought of having her giant chocolate chip cookie that she hadn't got the chance to eat. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and took a deep breath. In the distance, stood a group of figures. At the far edge of the group, one of the figures looked familiar, like she had seen them before. While she wanted to go after said figure, but the cookie was calling to her.

"Empress, giant chocolate chip cookie. Empress, giant chocolate chip cookie." She pondered the question for about a minute, only to not come up with an answer. Normally, she would go to Ace in these kind of situations. However, he was off somewhere else, possibly hitting on his girlfriend or sharpening his katanas. She took a deep breath, pulling her kopis out and took a few steps forward.

**Storm Blade Uprising!**

A large set of waves slammed towards her "opponents", only for some golden shield to surround to them. Her slow jog turned into a run, dashing towards her opponent. A few seconds later, she was standing face to face to them. For some reason, they had a variant of her, judging from the emerald gown adorning her "clone" and the exact same shade of blonde hair. Her clone only pulled out a pair of gladius, pointing them right at her.

"My, my my." The "clone" remarked as Clara slammed her kopis into her. "Aliza lives on, thank the beeping god."

"What are you even talking about?" Clara accused as the clone laughed. "Are you just taunting me now?"

"Beat me and I'll answer you." Clara took a deep breath as her opponent smiled. "Call me, Varia."

"Whatever, Varia." Varia's gladius glowed red as they were swung towards Clara. Clara ducked, swinging her respective weapons into Varia's knees. Her opponent stumbled backwards, only to strike her kopis. "So, who is Aliza?"

"Your mother." The two magical girl rip-offs sparred, slamming their blades as hard as possible in a futile attempt to defeat the other. "Truly a great soldier within my husband and I's army. Truly a shame I had to kill her for deserting me for that stupid band of pirates."

Clara froze, looking away from her opponent. For the first time in a long while, she actually had some actual information relating to the past. While it didn't really have that much to do with her, it was a good starting point to go off of.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath as her opponent walked away. "At the very least, you could respond."

Her opponent still ignored her.

**Storm Wyvern Uprising!**

A wyvern-shaped flame erupted from her kopis, followed by a few orbs of electricity, the two attacks then converged, creating a flaming wyvern with a lightning horn. The creature slammed into her opponent, still not getting a "your welcome". Afterwards, she walked away, heading to a nearby bench. After sitting down, she began to chomp down on her giant chocolate chip cookie. How she managed to keep the cookie edible was anyone's guess. As she munched on the cookie, her phone went off. She quickly pulled it out, giving it a quick glance and swiped her finger across the screen. Ace's portrait had appeared, along with green and red phone icons She slid her finger across the green icon and brought the device up to her left ear, waiting a few seconds.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Everyone else is at the train station!"

"Can't I finish my cookie first?"

"Is it the one you've been waiting to have since our second to last trip to the real world?"

"Maybe?"

"Fine. Just get here."

She hung up, putting the phone away. Afterwards, she pulled the cookie apart, throwing the chunks into her mouth. She didn't get why Ace decided she was the boss of him. Maybe it was her willingness to go along with it. Or, her unwillingness to correct that fact. She took a deep breath and stood up. The walk to her destination quickly passed, with not many things of any interest really happening. The train station seemed out of place in the city. Large brown walls shot up into the sky, with a double set of stained wooden doors leading in. Clara only sighed, making her way in. Inside, the designer of said place had decided on a light shade of green for the walls and a glazed concrete floor.

"There you are!" Standing at the side of the room, was Ace. She slowly walked over, cautious of her partner. "Didn't we agree to meet here earlier?"

"Nope." Clara answered. "If you did, I'm putting it in the "off-screen moments of little to no importance"."

The magical girl quickly walked away, only to find a large group of people had already walked in. She recognised all of them, but only gave them a slight wave. Friends wasn't the term she would use for them. More of, they were just people she had to blindside in order to reach Ace and her's goal. And yet, all that rewarded them was a swift death by a girl with a spear. Heck, the two almost lasted two chapters, technically. A few seconds later, Ace walked up, holding something. The leader of the group walked up to the boy, attempting to snatch away what he had nice brought them. Ace immediately went for his left katana, launching a bird-shaped projectile into his aggressor's chest and knocking the idiot up into the air. She only walked over to a nearby

"My, my my. Some things truly do never change." A voice responded as a teenage girl Ace's age walked up. She was dressed in a loose camo print dress with tall green high heels and short fingerless black gloves. A pair of dark red eyes stared towards them, making no sense with her long blackish pink hair.

"You're not welcome here, Katherine." Ace whispered as Katherine laughed.

"So you're over prior events, I'm guessing?" Katherine responded as both Ace and Clara groaned. "By the way, I kill that lazy lizard and that Mark guy."

"I'll answer your question with one of my own." Ace answered as Katherine stared right at him. "Do you know how many names are on that wall at the school?"

"A whole bunch."

"How many of those people deserved the faith you gave them?" Katherine only laughed.

"Truly a philosophical question, Acey." Katherine remarked as the boy and his magical girl noticed the large and bulky cutlass hanging off the back of her dress. "And yet, why did you go after me, who was killing those from a worst faith?"

"Because everyone needs a hero." Ace answered as a thick pink mist flooded the building. Their eyes grew heavy, getting forced shut by some unknown force.


	3. Legacy

Chapter 3

Legacy

.

Clara opened her eyes. Ace laid beside her, the two trapped in some blackness that possibly stretched on infinitely. In the back, was a double set of wooden doors similar to those found at the train station.

"Ace, wake up." The witchmon rip-off whispered, stirring her partner awake.

"Where the heck are we?" Ace remarked as a slow clap fills the room.

"Look what dragged themselves into this wretched realm." A voice remarks as an almost exact copy of Ace and Varia walked up to them. Well, other than the fact they looked to be made of translucent purple slime.

"Okay then." The two thought as a creepy smile forms on their clone's faces.

"Did you really expect you could run from the originals?" Clara v1 taunted as the two heroes looked at each other. "Three years of hell, all leading up to this."

"So you're the v1 of us?" Ace remarked as his clone nods.

"Yep." Ace v1 answered, making a funny face towards his updated counterpart.

"Just out of curiosity, what was different?" Clara added as she gazed around the locale. While the outward space appeared to be black and nothing more, she was able to make out an area with cream colored walls.

"Whole bunch of things." The magical girl thing returned her gaze to the speaker.

"Like what?"

"There were robots! A tournament! Evil angel things! 14 chapters!" Ace and Clara shook their heads.

"That's no fair!" Ace announced as their v1 versions watched on. "This is only the third chapter!"

"That's also the same amount of chapters the v1 version reached." Clara added as Ace v1 cleared his throat.

"Now! Show them the power of what was left untold!" Ace v1 announced as a large group of people walked up behind them. While some of them just looked like some of the characters from this fic in slightly different outfits, a whole bunch of them neither of them could really recognise.

"Ready to do this?" Ace questioned and Clara gave a slight nod.

**Storm Wyvern Uprising!**

**Phoenix Gale Strike!**

The two attacks slammed into their respective clones as a slime walrus plush landed on the ground.

"Are we still sure the author isn't on drugs?" Clara remarked as an idea came to her. "Hey, Ace!"

"Yeah?" Ace answered as Clara whispered some stuff into his ear. "That might just work."

As he said that, the plush turned into some giant dude armed with two oversized swords of some sort.

"What are you guys afraid of?" A different accused as a smile formed on their two opponents.

"I wish for our fellow friends to join us in this battle!" Ace and Clara shouted, causing a bunch of beams to slam down into the void. The beams immediately disappeared, revealing Nina, Celestia, Kai, Aurora and Kalin.

"What the heck is going on?" Nina responded as she noticed her clone. "Oh."

She pulled her butterfly swords out, her fellow teammates doing the same with their weapons.

"Ready to do this, kitty?" Aurora inquired and Celestia slapped her.

"Don't." Celestia answered as she looked towards her clone. "Come and get me!"

**Card Magic: Sword!**

The cards reformed into the cavalry saber and the cat gambler thing charged in. Nina and Aurora followed right behind, some plan already forming in their minds.

**Chance Stab!**

Nina grabbed onto her clone, a smile forming on her face.

"Pick a card." The bandit whispered as a deck of cards appeared right in front of "Nina". Nina v1 flipped the top card off as the former walrus plush took on Kalin in the background.

"The king of hearts." Her opponent announced, only to get grabbed and stabbed repeatedly more than a dozen times. This was then finished off with Nina kicking her in the chest. As she did that, Aurora tackled her counterpart, shooting the slime in the head once and just walked away.

"What? No special moves?" Nina remarked as she watched Aurora walk away. "I thought you were all for going out with a bang?"

"Fine." Aurora answered, turning around and walked back over to her counterpart. She then pointed both revolvers back at the slime.

**Gunslinger's Hell!**

A cascade of bullets erupted from both guns, tearing the slime into about a gazillion pieces. After the guns stopped firing, Aurora walked back over to her friend.

"See? I told you so!" Nina added as an evil grin formed on Aurora's face.

"Sit, kitty." Aurora ordered, Nina immediately taking a seat right in front of her. "Good, kitty."

Not that far away, Celestia slammed her saber into her slime catgirl counterpart. Even though her v1 had theoretically more experience, the two seemed evenly matched. However, it seemed her v1 version forgot to bring a weapon, judging from its reliance on scratching and biting. Celestia then shot her blade forward, stabbing it all the way through her opponent.

"Oopsie!" The catgirl joked, pulling the weapon out. Her opponent looked down at its stomach, noticing the hole in the stomach area. Afterwards, she walked back over to Nina and Aurora...

* * *

Kai muttered something under her breath. Of all the opponents currently with a grudge to settle with them, she had to choose this one. The one in question, a teen girl wielding a massive cleaver-style sword was already a pain in the butt. Add in the fact she had some robot angel thing, that was on another level of true annoyance.

**Fae Flight Bang!**

She soared up into the air, attempting to put some distance between her and her opponents. Once she was sure she was high enough, she pulled a small bag of something out and dropped it. The bag fell through the air, eventually landing on the ground. Her two opponents then stopped, focusing their gazes on the bag. As the bag opened, Kai dived through the air, slamming her knife into the robot angel. As that happened, the bag exploded, knocking the two intended targets over. After, Kai made a quick glance to the right. Kalin had managed to finish the plush, moving onto his v1 counterpart. She ran towards her fellow teammate but, made sure not stab herself mid-stride.

"Need any help?" Kai asked and Kalin shook his head.

"I'll be alright." Kalin answered and slashed at his clone. Unlike the others, this one fought back and slashed at Kalin.

**Night Slash!**

Kalin draped a black weighted blanket over his foe. As his opponent struggled, he slammed his longswords into them.

"No more! No more!" Kalin v1 announced, only to fall over. Kalin then walked back over to Ace and Clara, who were still fighting their copies.

"In all seriousness, where's Katherine and her goons?" Ace accused as v1 version laughed.

"Another time, possibly." Ace v1 answered.

**Hidden Art: Dragon Katana Inferno!**

A large cyclone of fire then formed in front of Ace v1. He gave a slight nod, causing the cone of flame to head towards them.

"Speak of the devil…" A voice taunted as a large metal shell slammed into the attack. "And she shall come."

"You were never the kind of kid to listen to others, Katherine." Ace whispered as Katherine walked up to him. "Were you?"

"I could say the same about you." Katherine remarked as she looked over at Ace. "But, let's just end this."

"Fine, empress." Ace taunted as Katherine sighed.

**Cannonball Slash!**

**Phoenix Gale Strike!**

The cannonball flew through the air, followed by the bird. Eventually, the bird slammed into the ball of iron, knocking it into their opponents.

"You win this time." Ace v1 announced. "But the jester will eventually find you. She always does."

The hunters looked among each other, attempting to discern the meaning behind this message. Before any of them could really ask for clarification, they were blinded by a bright white light...

* * *

Notes:

3 years, 13 days and counting since I started the original Hunters. Crazy, isn't it?

Next time: Battle in a train, anyone?


	4. Last Ones

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 4

Last Ones

Katherine opened her eyes. She had been bound by some rope, judging from the tattered pieces laying on the floor. She sighed, focusing her gaze on Ace and Clara. Here she was, being all buddy-buddy with the heroes. Her henchpeople probably wouldn't have approved but, it was what she had to do at the moment. She got up, dusting herself off.

"Wake up, sleepyheads!" Katherine announced, getting no response from the boy or his magical girl rip-off. She then pulled her cutlass off her back, aiming it right above them. She fired the weapon off, creating a huge hole in the wall above the sleeping duo. Ace and Clara immediately shot up, weapons in hand.

"Hey!" Ace shouted, pointing his katanas at her.

"At least you're up." She answered, heading to the door. Ace and Clara only stood there, arguing about something. "Do I seriously have to act like the babysitter for the two of you?"

"No." Katherine only groaned as Ace shook his head and Clara nodded hers.

"Since when did we put you in charge?" Clara remarked as Katherine ignored her.

"Because it's either Ace or me." She announced, only to get slammed into the wall by one of Clara's waves.

"Yeah, keep believing that." Katherine got back up and walked over to Clara.

"Is that so?" She pointed her cutlass straight at her target's neck. "You made your choice, deal with it."

Silence filled the room.

"You win, empress." Ace taunted as Katherine opened the door and headed through. The duo followed right behind. Inside, no one stood there.

"Wait!" A voice announced as a troll dressed up as a police officer popped in.

"Seriously?" Clara remarked as the troll pulled a pudding cup out. The magical rip-off immediately grabbed for the snack, only for it to be swallowed whole by her opponent. Katherine only watched. It was just like old times. A simpler time, when all that mattered was catching a "black cat" in exchange for the truth. Why the person in question couldn't have done it themselves didn't matter to them. A time when it was all black and white. When the line between good and evil was clear. And yet, she couldn't call it that. She was the villain, the one supposed to be wallowing for mercy from the heroes. Yet, she had won. Mind you, it was a hollow victory via Deus Ex Machina but, it was a victory nonetheless. Afterwards, she and her teammates were taken to a new world, one inhabited by creatures that had long left the world they called home. It was an alright place, other than all the fighting happening in between the so called "Royal Digi" and "Infectors". Not much really happened during that time, other than one of her teammates losing their partner. After that, she met up with Ace and got their missing creature back. As Katherine reminisced, Clara had her hand down the troll's throat, possibly attempting to get the pudding cup back. Whatever possessed her to attempt that, is still unknown at the moment. But she did eventually realize that sticking one's hand down a person's throat does not get you a pudding cup back.

"Great, just great." The troll announced, heading to the left wall of the room. "That memory is now burned into my head thanks to you!"

Their opponent jumped through the wall and onto the ground.

"Okay then." Ace remarked as the threesome headed towards the door. On the other side, was a room mostly filled with cardboard boxes.

"Are you the last people?" A new voice accused as they just stood there. They attempted to find the source of the new voice, to no avail.

**Phoenix Gale Strike!**

The projectile slammed into the boxes, revealing a corpse that was about to throw a knife at them.

Storm Wyvern Uprising!

The skeleton slammed into the wall, allowing them to pass through. The next few rooms they passed through with ease, almost as if wasn't designed to be a challenge. Not that it mattered to the three of them, who were probably in it for the adventure. Clara opened the final door, revealing the engine room. The trio headed through, only to collapse onto the floor.

Katherine opened her eyes. They had returned to the void but, something was different. Instead of their v1 counterparts, a teenage boy dressed similarly to Ace, some girl in a kimono and a second girl dressed in some pieces with bat wings were in their place.

"What the heck?" She accused as the three people laughed.

"Call this… your next test." The boy responded as Clara whispered something into Katherine's ear. She only gave a slight nod, a smile forming on her face.

"You wanna know what would be nice to have right now?" Katherine explained as their opponents looked among each other.

"What?" Girl #2 remarked as Ace looked at Katherine.

"I wouldn't mind my airship at the moment." A few seconds later, a large metal cylinder fell onto them, killing them instantly.

"Well that worked… I guess." Ace remarked as the threesome headed towards the double set of doors. "..."

"Is this the end of our partnership?" Katherine taunted, Ace thrusting his left katana towards her.

They headed through the doors, making one last glance at the airship...

* * *

On the other side, they landed in a large dogpile.

"Yay, mistress is back!" A voice announced as everyone pulled themselves out of the dogpile. The voice had came from a scrawny girl, probably not in her teens. She was dressed in a yellow dress and matching ballet flats. A large hat capped with a peacock feather topped her head. Two hollow black orbs stared towards Katherine, as her curly blondish brown hair was fixed by her friend.

"Thanks Dolly." Katherine whispered as Ace headed to the kitchen.

"What the f***?"


	5. Best laid plans

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 5

And then it begins…

Ace took a deep breath.

"Get out of my kitchen." He announced. The figure in question, was some boy dressed in a white tee and a pair of jeans. For some reason, the boy in question was chomping down on a sandwich. It wasn't anything special, just two slices of toast with some assorted meats stuck in between. The boy continued to chew on his meal as Ace pointed his katanas at him. How someone could be this oblivious to the danger at the moment, was the character's own fault.

"Can't I just finish my sandwich?!" The boy answered as the katanas inched closer. Somehow, this still did not deter him from taking another bite. All that mattered was the sandwich at the moment. To the boy, Ace was just some mosquito buzzing in his ear. Ace sheathed his katanas as Dolly walked in, heading straight for one of the legs of the table. Ace gave her a stern glance, only for the doll to begin chewing on the leg of the table.

"Why are you chewing on my table?" Ace accused as Dolly stopped.

"Your table looked like chocolate." Dolly answered and Ace groaned.

"The last I checked it was definitely not that." Dolly frowned, heading into the living room. Ace always annoyed her. He was always so uptight compared to Katherine. At least she allowed her teammates to have some fun. Ace on the other hand, was strictly business. But, what did she know? She was just a little girl. The living room was an alright place, just a couch, some chairs and a coffee table. For some reason, there was a large pile of snack food wrappers and soda cans sitting beside the couch. She stretched up against it, looking over. Sitting on the couch was a black cat. For some reason, it was eating from a bag of chips.

"Hello, Dolly." The cat greeted, only for Dolly to fall over.

"Uh… Who are you?" Dolly accused and the creature laughed.

"You can call me, Yami." The creature remarked, pointing a crossbow towards her newest acquaintance. "Yami the black cat."

"Dolly."  
Yami smiled, pulling Dolly up.

"Want to know a secret?"

Dolly gave a slight nod and Yami smiled.

"You've already won."

Dolly only stared blankly at her, only for the two to be noticed by Ace.

"Time for me to run." Yami added and scurried away. A few seconds later, a bright light engulfed the room, causing the occupants of the room to disappear...

* * *

Ace opened his eyes. Gone, was the dining room of his home, replaced with what appeared to be a large concrete bunker. Strangely, said bunker was pretty empty with only two bar-stools in the middle. Strangely, his teammates and their creatures had joined them.

""We'll see about that." Ace responded as he noticed a giant glass cylinder right behind them. Inside of it, floated Silver."

A weird version of the first three complaints girl appeared in the left bar-stool, with some young girl dressed in a drinking a margarita from a sippy cup.

"Have we met before?" Clara added only for "complaints girl" to snicker.

"Call me, Hera." "Complaints girl" greeted, proceeding to pull a large longsword out. "That's Death."

"Seriously? That's what we look originally looked like?" Complaints girl announced, only for a smile to form on Hera's face. Hera then slammed her weapon into complaints girl, taking immense satisfaction in tearing her successor apart.

"And to think, I was the violent one." Death explained, taking a sip of her drink. "Welcome to Hunter's End."

"So why are we here?" Kalin announced, pulling both if his broadswords out and pointed them at the little girl. The girl only stared back at him, giggling at him.

"Because you changed fate."

"Huh?" Ace answered and just stood there, attempting to figure out what he did. "The tournament!"

"You defeated the chosen of Drogaciji only due to the black cat allowing you to continue on."

"Whatever." Katherine remarked, rolling her eyes. "In other words, we and everyone else were gathered only to catch the timelines up."

"Quite a jump to conclusion, but yes." Hera answered and Katherine smiled.

"See Ace? Why don't you use your brain for once?" Katherine taunted, only for her rival to kick her down.

"Did you use your brain when you and your teammates gunned down countless innocents for the sheer sake of attention?" Ace accused, holding both of his katanas to Katherine's lower chest. "Or how about all the times you and your goons attempted to kill my friends and I? Answer me!"

"You're a coward." Katherine announced, knocking the blades away. She then jumped up and pulled her cutlasses out. "Bring it f****** on."

"I thought you would never ask."

**Gale Bird!**

**Metal Shell!**

The two attacks slammed into each other, creating a shock wave that knocked both of them back.

"Just as I thought." Hera remarked, giving the two groups a slight snicker. "I believe we have a lot to work on."

"So, we're trapped here?" Nina accused, only for Aurora to pull her away.

"Pretty much." Hera answered, cracking a twisted smile. "More of, it's a reward for Ace somehow winning."

Everyone groaned, but nodded nonetheless. It was probably the best thing to do at the moment...

* * *

Notes:

This chapter took me way too long to write but, here it is. It probably didn't help I had change of plans for this midway through.

If you enjoyed, please review. It really helps.


End file.
